DUS HARA
Statistics *Name: Dus Hara *Total population: 6855 *Humans: 5484 *Elves: 343 *Half-elves: 343 *Dwarves: 137 *Other (kender, etc): 548 *Total guard: 70 Guards are headquartered in the City Guard HQ, and have duties in each of the Guardian Citidels. In addition, many members of the clergy tend to the spiritual needs of the Town, and are overseen by priests from the seven orders dedicated to the Gods of Dus. AREAS Chaos Rise This place is an enigma. Its secretive nature keeps most people away. Darkness Rise The home of four of the seven temples dedicated to the Gods of Dus. Justice Rise Home to the Solamnic Knights, a group of lawful good paladins dedicated to serving the land. Luck's Rise Home to the local Thieve's Guild Nature's Rise Druids and rangers occupy this land. For your health, do not kill anything here. Sorcerer's Rise the center of arcane magic in the city of Dus Hara. Wizards of white, red and black robes intermingle freely here. Gods *Bheleu (Darkness Rising) *P'hul *Aghad *Sai *Andhur Regvos *Tema *Unnamed God SHOPS & TAVERNS Achmut's Cut-rate Carpets - “Aye, I could outfit your tower with the finest carpets and tapestries in the realm!” Juxort's Charts and Maps Abner Grontny the outfitter - Most stuff from the equipment section of the PHB The Arms Exchange - All weapons from the PHB Sogil the Gemmer - Buys and sells gems Ferrarius the Barber - Offers a full range natural cures and hair styles for ladies, as well as haircuts, mustache, and beard trims for men. Roland the Merchant *Roland's Current Inventory *I think I got most purchases, but double check if you read this Elixers from Everywhere *5 Potions of healing 60 gp *2 Potions of Greater healing (4d4+4) 500 gp *1 Potion of Superior Healing (8d4+4) 2500 gp *2 Potions of Hill Giant Strength (STR 21 for 1 hour) 100 gp *3 Potions of resistance to poison 75 gp *Potion of Gaseous Form 600 gp *1 Potion of waterbreathing 100 gp *Night Owl Potion 100 gp - When you drink this potion, you do not need to sleep for the next 48 hours. For the duration, you cannot suffer from exhaustion as a result of a lack of sleep or similar spell effects. When the duration ends, you feel refreshed as though you had woken from a restful sleep. The potion does not affect the use of short rests or long rests. *5 Preserved good berries Bao the Herbalist *Sermin Mushrooms: Restores energy to magic users. (restores a L1 spell slot) 50 gp *Gonshi Mushrooms: Increases dexterity. (Advantage on DEX saves for 1 minute) 75 gp *Nift Leaves: Rubbing these on the back of the neck stops the next 3 physical blows from doing any harm. (Acts as stoneskin for 1 hour) 600 gp *Mirget Leaves: Rubbing these on a members arm greatly increases the damage the next swings will do. (Re-roll 1s and 2s on melee attacks for 1 minute) 75 gp *Luffin Flowers: Makes the next swing hit every time. (Advantage on a single melee attack) 50 gp *Turpin Mushrooms: Increases the next spell's potency. (re-roll 1s and 2s rolled on spell damage dice) 45 gp *Loka Packets: Cures the effects of poison. (Cures poison or grants advantage on poison saves for 1 hour) 50 gp Taverns Rose Tattoo - Best dark Dwarven Ale in the city. Located in the Dwarven Quarters. The Rusty Anchor - Frequented by laborers and fishermen. Located at #2 on the map (north of the Floating Market). The Lotus House - A bar with exotic dancers in the Red Light District. The Helix - An exclusive club, with a grand salon, garden, and a fountain in Luck's Rise. Services in town/Businesses *Inns: 5 *Taverns: 17 *Blacksmiths: 11 *Healers: 4 *Weaponsmiths: 3 *Armorers: 3 *Bowyers: 4 *Magic Shops: 2 * *Booksellers: 1 *Merchants: 5 *Leatherworkers: 11 *Tailors: 20 *Jewelers: 3 *Cobblers: 21 *Fishmongers: 6 *Farriers: 14 *Carpenters: 14 *Masons: 10 Note: Magic Shops typically sell components, scroll paper, and such minor items - no "off the shelf" wands, staves, etc! All shops represent how much work can actually be done in this town during a given time period. They are run by unnamed NPCs and represent the 'background radiation' of the town.